Understanding Love
by Leyrina Inverse
Summary: A Touken Ranbu Secret Santa Gift. Ichigo helps Tsurumaru understand the meaning of love.


Tsurumaru never really understood how love works.

It wasn't like the Saniwa didn't love him. In fact, it's quite the opposite. He, as well as the other touken danshis, are always being showered by affections by their beloved Saniwa. Every time he and his unit would come back to the citadel from a sortie or expedition, the Saniwa would always welcome them with a warm smile and a loving hug. It was the sort of thing that he had managed to get used to after a few months of awkward laughter and embarrassed smiles.

Still, the concept of love itself was a mystery to him. Sure, he understands it; the general meaning of it at least. He knows the difference of platonic and romantic love. The love he receives from the Saniwa, Mitsutada, and Ookurikara (despite the latter acting like he totally doesn't care for him) are completely platonic.

Today, he saw Izuminokami and Mutsunokami arguing while he was in the middle of shovelling snow. As he watched the pair bicker, he didn't notice the Saniwa giggling beside him. "Those two are quite affectionate." She marked, still giggling as she continued to watch the two with an amused expression on her face.

To say that he was confused was an understatement. _'But they look like they're more than ready to tear each other's throats... How is that a form of affection?'_ He thought, bewildered. He remembered the stuff he had read in the books that the Saniwa lent him. If he remembered correctly, whenever two people were arguing, that means they dislike each other. If what the book says is true, then wouldn't that mean that Izuminokami and Mutsunokami hate each other? But as he continued to stare intently at the two males, he slowly began to notice the playful twinkle in their eyes. They look like they were actually having fun arguing with each other.

 _'How odd.'_ Tsurumaru thought as he finished his duty. He momentarily excused himself and told the Saniwa that he'll take a short stroll. The Saniwa agreed, telling him to take his time. "Come back before dinner time, Tsurumaru-san! Or else Mitsutada-san would worry." He laughed and nodded his head obediently, promising that he'll be back as soon as possible before running off.

The Saniwa couldn't help but let out a soft laughter as she watched the white-haired touken danshi run off to who-knows-where. "Don't be gone for too long!"

Tsurumaru's feet brought him to the huge sakura tree that was situated near the citadel. Right now, the tree was covered in huge blankets of snow, courtesy of last night's sudden snow storm. "There's way too many snow on the branches…" He mumbled to himself, looking at the snow-covered tree. He was planning on climbing up the tree to sit on one of the huge branches, but the amount of snow that had piled up made it impossible for him to do so.

As he started heading back to the citadel, his thoughts went back to his conversation with the Saniwa a few days ago.

" _You want me to teach you about love?" The Saniwa asked, blinking. Tsurumaru nodded, his usual playful attitude gone; replaced with a serious expression on his face. The Saniwa coughed lightly before taking a deep breath. "Tsurumaru-san, before I answer your questions, let me ask first. What brought you to suddenly ask me this… Um…" She paused, looking for the correct words. To be honest, she hadn't expected this at all from her ever-playful touken danshi. To say that she was taken aback was an understatement. "What made you want to learn about love?"_

 _Tsurumaru shrugged. "To be honest, I don't even know myself," he admitted. He could see how she was struggling to give him an answer so he decided to abruptly change the topic, feeling bad for pushing his troubles to his Master. "I guess I got genuinely curious because I overheard a certain wakizashi confessing to you." He added, giving the Saniwa a teasing smile._

" _A-ah…" The Saniwa blushed, completely caught off guard. "H-how did you…"_

" _I was passing by and I overheard him."_

" _Tsurumaru-san, I—"_

" _Did you accept his confession?" He asked, his grin widening as the Saniwa's blushed intensified. "T-that's none of your business!" She exclaimed, throwing a pillow at his face._

"Ah, good afternoon, Tsurumaru-san."

Tsurumaru stopped and turned around to greet the person back. _'Ichigo Hitofuri, huh…'_ He gave him a smile. "Yo! What are you doing here at this hour? You don't usually go outside without your brothers." He noted, mildly surprised that he was all alone. He was usually surrounded by his brothers, especially the tantous.

"I was just taking a stroll. My brothers are playing with Mikazuki-san and Kogitsunemaru-san." He let out a soft sigh before continuing. "And well… I kinda wanted to have some time alone." He admitted, laughing sheepishly. "What about you Tsurumaru-san?"

"I'm taking a stroll too. I thought, 'maybe a nice walk around the citadel would help me clear my thoughts', or something like that." He said, shrugging.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow in confusion. Strange. He had never seen this side of him before. The Tsurumaru he knew was a playful person. "Is there something bothering you?" He asked, worried. Though they weren't close, he'd like to help ease his troubles.

"In a way, yes." He admitted. "It sounds silly, but... I don't really understand how love works," He then averted his gaze away, staring into the skies. "From what I've read from the books I've borrowed from the Saniwa, it says that when you love someone, you tell them that they're important to you." Ichigo nodded his head, urging him to continue. "Earlier, I saw my Izuminokami and Mutsunokami arguing. As I watched them argue, Aruji suddenly appeared and commented on how affectionate they were to each other." He paused to catch his breath. "I don't understand what she meant by that at all. When people are arguing, that means they don't like each other or the other party did something to offend the other person, right? Then why did Aruji say that?" He asked, confusion evident in his tone.

Ichigo couldn't help but awkwardly rub the back of his neck. "I think you're worrying too much, Tsurumaru-san," he said. Tsurumaru looked at him in confusion. He took his confused facial expression as a signal for him to continue speaking. "This is only my personal opinion but not everything written in books are correct. Everyone has their own way of showing their affection." He smiled at him before continuing. "Sometimes, playful banters is how other people show how much they love each other. As strange it may be, that's just how it is." He explained.

Tsurumaru blinked. For some weird reason, he started to feel weird. His heart was pounding so fast and he can feel his face growing hot. What was happening to him? "So... If I tell you that I like you, what should I do?" He asked innocently, catching Ichigo off guard. He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Ah well... I'm not entirely sure, actually." Ichigo replied, laughing sheepishly. "You could... Start spending more time to get to know me, I guess? Ah, I'm not really sure."

A laugh escaped Tsurumaru's lips as he stared at Ichigo's facial expression. He had to admit, his reaction was quite adorable. "Then... You wouldn't mind if I start inviting you out to drink every now and then?" He teased, grinning. Ichigo's face burned. "A-ah.. Well... I..."

"I'm kidding." Tsurumaru gave him a wink. "I won't do that... Well... Not now, at least. I still have to get your siblings to like me first." With another laugh, he started walking back to the citadel.

"E-eh..?!" Ichigo's eyes widened. "A-ah, Tsurumaru-san, you aren't serious, right?" He asked, running after him.


End file.
